Han Solo
Han Solo is a character in the Star Wars universe and the deuteragonist in the original trilogy. Background Han and his Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca, become involved in the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Over the course of the Star Wars franchise, he becomes a chief figure in the Alliance and succeeding galactic governments. Star Wars creator George Lucas described Han as "a loner who realizes the importance of being part of a group and helping for the common good". Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Han was extremely skilled in utilizing blaster pistols and bowcasters. *'Expert Pilot:' Han was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. Weapons and Equipment Blaster *'DL-44 heavy blaster pistol:' Han utilizing a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol as his choice. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' After the Battle of Endor, Han and Leia have a son named Ben, who studies the Force under his uncle, Luke Skywalker. However, Ben turns to the dark side, becoming Kylo Ren, and forces Luke to go into hiding. In the years following Ben's fall, Han and Leia separate, and Han returns to a life of smuggling with Chewbacca. When Finn and Rey manage to escape Jakku with the Millennium Falcon, they encounter Han and Chewbacca, who pull the ship in with a tractor beam. They board the ship, where they encounter the two stowaways, and learn about their plight. Han and Chewbacca agree to help the two return BB-8 to the Resistance, but before they can leave, Han is confronted by the Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub, two clans whom he is indebted to. A brief skirmish breaks out, and Han escapes in the Falcon with Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey. Han pilots the ship to Takodana, where he introduces his newfound allies to an old friend, Maz Kanata. While there, the First Order attacks, and Han helps fight back the invading stormtroopers. Toward the end of the fight, he catches sight of his son, Kylo Ren, kidnapping Rey. After the fight, Han encounters Leia for the first time in years, and the two have a bittersweet reunion. Han solemnly informs Leia that he'd seen their son during the battle. With BB-8 recovered by the Resistance, Han travels to the Resistance base on D'Qar, where he volunteers to help take down the superweapons' shield generator with Chewbacca and Finn. Before leaving, he and Leia discuss their son, and Leia encourages Han to bring their son home, despite Han's misgivings. Once at Starkiller Base, Han and his allies force Captain Phasma to disable the shields, and he and Chewbacca begin to plant explosives around the base. In the midst of his task, Han spots Kylo Ren walking along the reactor chamber and, after a moment of indecision, calls him out by his real name. He then appeals to Kylo Ren to remove his helmet and begs him to come home. In a moment of indecision, Kylo Ren removes his helmet and hands his lightsaber to Han, but before he can let go, he activates the weapon through Han's chest. In his last moments of life, Han strokes his son's face, then falls into the dark pit below. Gallery External links *Han Solo on Wookieepedia * de:Han Solo Category:Star Wars characters Category:Pilots Category:Iconic characters Category:Gunmen Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Captains Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Deuteragonists